Never Judge a Book by It's Cover
by Kataang1234
Summary: AU.One day Katara and Aang decide to befriend a boy who is know as an outkast in their school.What happens when this boy gets the wrong idea and asks Katara a question that makes her reveal her feelings for Aang and possibly hurts them both.


**I'm not really all that sure where this came from but, I really like it. By the end of this one-shot I hope you all who read this will see the point I'm trying to get across. This is my first really serious one-shot but, it has it's fair share of laughs and fluff.**

Ages: Aang, Katara, and Toph: 16, and Sokka:17

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Avatar or the song Damned if I do you by All Time Low.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Laughter filled the room as one of the students made a joke about a boy in the back of the classroom named Travis. Travis is a very quiet boy who gets made fun of a lot for excelling in school and for the way he looks. He is made fun of by just about everyone in his grade except for Aang and Katara.

"Alright class settle down!" Barked the teacher causing the student's laughter to stop.

As the teacher began to speak again Aang and Katara started to whisper on the other side of the class.

"I really hate it that everyone makes fun of him like that" Katara whispered to Aang who was sitting to her right.

"Yeah me too, someone should really help him out" Aang whispered trying not to let the teacher hear.

"You're right, maybe we should help him out."

Aang smiled, this was one of the reasons he loved Katara. She was always willing to help anyone who needed it. If only she knew how he felt. He was about to reply when the bell rang. He and Katara got up and grabbed their stuff and headed over to Travis.

"Hi I'm Katara and this is Aang" Katara said as she motioned towards Aang.

"Hi" he replied back quietly as he picked up his bag.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today" Katara said with a bright smile on her face as they headed out the door and down the hall way.

"You really want to hang out with me?" Travis said as his eyes grew large.

"Of course" Aang said.

"So why don't you meet us in the parking lot after school and we can ride to my house together" Katara said.

"Okay, sure!" Travis said with a smile on his face as he parted ways with Aang and Katara.

"That was really nice of you Katara" Aang said as they both made their way down to their next class.

"Yeah I guess so" Katara said as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Well I think it was" Aang said as he turned and smiled at Katara.

Katara smiled back and they both walked into their class. At the end of the day Katara met Travis outside the school and they started walking to her house.

"Aang had to stay after school today so were going to have to walk" Katara said.

"Okay so is he not hanging out with us today?"

"Yeah he will just meet us there later."

Travis nodded that he understood and they continued walking to Katara's house. As they walked down the road Katara got to know Travis better until they finally arrived at her house. Katara unlocked the door and let Travis in then threw her book bag down and walked into the kitchen with Travis close behind.

"Do you want a snack?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Hey Katara can you fix me a-" Sokka said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Who's that?" He asked Katara as he pointed towards Travis.

"This is Travis."

"Hello" Travis said quietly.

"Hi, um Katara can I talk to you for a minute in private?" Sokka asked.

"Sure" Katara said as she eyed him suspiciously and followed him out into the hallway.

"Okay what's with the nerd?

"He's not a nerd he is just…misunderstood Sokka."

"Yeah whatever but, why is he here and where is Aang?"

"He is here because I invited him and Aang should be here later."

"What is he doing?" Sokka asked, puzzled as to where his friend might be.

"I don't know he just said he had to stay after school."

And with that Sokka shrugged and they both headed back into the kitchen.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Aang was getting ready to leave the school when he decided to stop and visit and old teacher of his. He had to stay late today to tutor some other students but, since he finished early he had just enough time to talk.

"Hey Mr. Iroh" Aang said as he walked in the classroom and sat in an empty chair by Mr. Iroh's desk.

"Well hello there Aang, how are you?" Iroh replied back with a cheerful smile on his face.

"I'm good but, I was hoping you could give me some advice."

"Sure what's the problem?"

"You know my best friend Katara right?"

"I have never had her in my class but, yes I know who you're talking about, what about her?"

"Well, I'm kind of inlovewithher" Aang said quickly.

"Um…I'm sorry but, I didn't get that last part."

Aang took a deep breath " I said I'm kind of in love with her" Aang replied and then looked at the ground.

"That's great, so what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure if she loves me back."

"Oh, I see" Iroh said as he stroked his beard.

"What do you think I should do?" Aang asked as he looked up at his old teacher.

"I think you should tell her how you feel."

"WHAT! I-I-I can't if she doesn't feel the same way it could ruin our friendship!" Aang exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair.

"If you really love her then you would tell her and respect her even if she doesn't feel the same way. It's not good to keep things bottled up plus I have a feeling she has feelings for you too."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, now if you will excuse me I need to get to my second job" Iroh said as he got up from his desk and put on an apron.

"You have a second job?" Aang asked as he looked at Iroh curiously.

"Yes I teach by day and serve tea by night."

"Now come on, I think you have spent way to much time at this school when you should be spending it telling Katara how you feel!" Iroh exclaimed as he pushed Aang out of the door.

"Okay, okay and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome now go!"

"Okay bye!" And with that Aang took off down the hallway

"Ah, young love" Iroh said with a sigh.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Katara sat on her couch chatting with Travis and waiting for Aang to get there. It had been about a half hour since they got to her house and it seemed to her that Travis was a cool person but, once you got him to talk he just wouldn't stop. She sighed and looked at the clock noticing that it was already four-twenty. Just then the doorbell rang cutting Travis off mid-sentence. Katara jumped up and ran to the door to answer it.

"Hey Katara" Aang said as Katara opened the door.

"Hey Aang come on in" Katara said as she moved out of the way to let him in and then shut the door behind him.

Aang walked further into the house and went straight into the living room where Travis was sitting. By the look on Travis's face you could tell he was not happy but, Aang couldn't figure out why so he ignored it and sat down on the couch that was next to his.

"Hey Travis what's up!" Aang said as Katara sat down beside him.

"Oh nothing really I was just telling Katara a little bit about me but, I think it's about time I should go" Travis said as he glared at Aang and stood up.

"Are you sure you can't stand any longer?" Aang asked as he stood up followed by Katara.

"Yeah I have to go home and um…feed my dog" Travis said as if he had made all of that up on the spot.

"Okay well bye Travis" Katara said as she walked him to the door quickly.

"Bye Katara" Travis said with a smile that soon faded when he look at Aang.

"Bye Travis" Aang said but, Travis just turned around and walked out the door shutting it behind him.

"Finally!" Katara exclaimed loudly, "Sokka you can come out not Travis is gone!" Katara yelled.

"Thank goodness, is Aang here y- Aang!" Sokka yelled as he emerged from the hallway and engulfed Aang in an awkward hug.

"Um…what happened while I was at the school?" Aang asked as he pushed Sokka away from him.

"That nerd happened!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka for the last time he is not a nerd!" Katara yelled back at her brother.

"So you're saying you actually enjoyed him in here talking non-stop and trying to flirt with you?" Sokka questioned. After hearing that Aang's face went from confused to rage.

"HE WAS FLIRTING WITH YOU?!?!" Aang screamed at the top of his lungs.

_Great now Aang thinks I like Travis when I really like him so I better think fast!_ Katara thought to herself.

"NO! And no I didn't enjoy him talking non-stop but, we still shouldn't be talking about him behind his back!"

"Katara come on he was obviously flirting with you I could tell and I was barely in the room at the time!" Sokka yelled.

"Crap! You're probably right and now I probably gave him the wrong idea" Katara said as she groaned and sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands.

"It's okay Katara I'm sure you can just tell him that you don't feel that way tomorrow" Aang said as he sat next to her and put a comforting hand on her back causing chills to go up Katara's spine.

"I guess you're right" Katara said as he looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay this is getting all lovey-dovey now so I'm just going to go" Sokka said as he walked out of the room.

"Shut up Sokka!" Katara yelled at Sokka as she blushed and got off the couch then followed him into the kitchen with Aang close behind.

"Hey I'm just being truthful!" He shouted.

Katara stuck her tongue out at him then proceeded to the fridge to get something to drink. Aang stayed for dinner with the permission of his uncle and Katara and Sokka's dad then left a little while after. Katara soon took a shower and then went to bed.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The next day Aang woke up and got ready quickly then headed outside to his car and drove off to pick up Katara. He knew today would be the day that he told Katara he loved her so he was completely nervous. He arrived at her house and found her waiting in the driveway for him. He drove her to school everyday because Sokka always slept late so she didn't feel like waiting for him every day to get his lazy butt up. Today thought it's different, his thoughts were racing and so was his heart beat. He pulled into the drive way and she hopped in the passengers seat.

"Hey" she said as she tossed her book bag in the back seat.

"Hey" Aang replied back as he pulled out of the driveway.

Katara heard the song playing lightly in the background and turned it up. It was Damned if I do you damned if I don't by All Time Low.

"_I fought it for a long time now, While drowning in a river of denial, I washed up, fixed up, picked up, All my broken things"_

While Katara began to sing along to the music while Aang just smiled and laughed at her. Yeah today was definitely the day he was going to tell her. Soon the song went off and they pulled up to the school. They got out of the car and began to walk up to the school.

"Katara I actually wanted to talk to you about something" Aang said as they got closer to the front doors of the school.

"Go ahead I'm all ears" Katara replied as she looked at him and smiled.

"Well I l-" Aang started to say but was cut off when Toph came running up to them.

"Guys you have to come check this out!" Toph said as she stood in front of them breathing hard.

"What is it?" Katara asked as Toph jumped behind them and started to push them towards the other side of the school.

"The senor prank, they dyed the pool water green and then they all jumped in!" Toph said as they got closer to the school's pool.

Katara started to move fast as she remembered that Sokka was a senor. Once they got there they were relieved to see that Sokka was not in the group of green seniors being pulled out of the pool. Soon everything calmed down and the sound of the warning bell rang the hallways and they all seperated to their different classes.

_I guess I will just talk to Katara later_ Aang thought to himself with a sigh.

Aang went from class to class and was soon walking towards his third period which he had with Katara and Travis. He was just about to turn down the hall when gunshots fired and screams were heard. The only thought running through his head was that he had to get to Katara. He peered around the corner to where his next class was to find Travis standing in the middle of the hallway with a gun in his hand. In front of Travis, with a frightened look on his face was the boy that had made fun of him the day before. Soon Aang noticed that Katara was standing against the lockers looking just as scared as the boy.

"Travis you don't have to do this!" Katara exclaimed.

"Yes I do, he should have never done what he did to me" Travis said with anger in his voice as he lowered the gun and aimed it the boy on the ground.

"No you don't, you can stop this now before you go to far" Aang said as he made his presence known.

"This doesn't concern you" Travis said as he lowered the gun giving the boy a chance to run of and so he did.

"It does now, look he has ran off now all you have to do is put the gun down and we can pretend this never happened" Aang said in a calming voice as he walked closer to Travis and Katara.

"It's to late now I have to run" Travis replied as he looked back at Katara.

"Run away with me Katara" Travis said as he walked closer to her, completely ignoring the fact Aang was still standing in the hall.

"No I can't!"

"Yes you can it's easy just come with me."

"No I don't love you! I love someone else!"

"Who?!?" Travis growled as he looked at her.

Katara was silent causing Travis to boil with anger. Katara look towards Aang then looked back down at the ground before her. Travis looked up to Aang who seemed to be moving closer with a confused and shocked expression on his face.

"Him?" Travis questioned as he motioned to Aang.

"Yes" Katara replied quietly as she feared how both of them would react.

"Well if I can't have you, no one can" Travis said as he lifted the gun and pointed it towards her.

Katara squeezed her eyes shut preparing for the impact of the bullet. She heard the gun shot sound through the hallway and jumped. She opened her eyes and realized she was unharmed. She then looked around and her heart skipped a beat as she looked down to see Aang lying on the ground holding his right shoulder. Tears began to fill her eyes as she bent down to help him. She looked at Aang then back at Travis who realized what he had done and was about to run when multiple police officers came around the corner and contained him.

Aang's eyes were open just barely as he watched the paramedics put him on the stretcher and carry him outside to the ambulance. He noticed Katara was there the whole time holding onto the hand on his good arm. Soon they were in the ambulance and off to the hospital. Katara's worried face was the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious.

**2 Weeks later**

It had been two weeks, two whole weeks since she had seen those wonderful grey eyes she loved so much. Aang had been shot those long two weeks ago and still hadn't woken up. The doctor said his arm would be fine and in another week he would be able to get the cast taken off his arm. Gyatso, Sokka, and Toph came by at least once a week while Katara came every single day. Everyone started to get worried as she lost more and more sleep and began eating less but, she didn't pay them any attention, all of her focus was on Aang. She sat in the chair next to his bed as she did every day and held his hand as she told him about her day at school.

Soon enough Katara fell asleep still holding his hand. After a few minutes Aang began to stir and his eyes began to opened. He looked around and the events of what happened replayed in his mind. At this moment he noticed Katara was sitting beside the bed holding his hand. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Katara said she loved him! Katara loved him! He looked down at her and saw that she was asleep so he decided not to wake her. Soon enough he too fell into a deep sleep.

Katara opened her eyes and stretched out her arms. She looked over at Aang and sighed. He was still asleep. She began to wonder if he really would wake up like the doctors had said.

"Oh Aang, please wake up" Katara said as she picked up his hand and brought it to her lips.

"Okay Katara" Aang said softly as he looked down at her.

"You're awake!" Katara shouted as she threw her arms around his neck, careful not to hurt his arm.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" Aang said as he hugged her back.

"About two weeks" Katara said as she pulled away from him.

"Man, it feels like I was only asleep for a few hours" Aang said as he put a hand to his head.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be at home?" Aang asked as he noticed it was well into the night.

"Well every since you got shot I have come here everyday and I usually stay until about nine o' clock" Katara said as she avoiding eye contacted with him.

"Really?" Aang said as he blushed.

"Yeah, I really meant what I said that day before you got shot" she replied as she continued to look down at the floor.

Aang was silent. He couldn't believe that Katara actually loved him back and ironically she said it on the day he had planned on telling her of his feelings. Katara took Aang's silence as him not feeling the same way for her.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just hope this doesn't ru-" Katara said but, was cut short by Aang's lips on hers.

At first Katara's eyes went wide with shock but, soon she began to kiss him back. Katara put her arms around his neck while his good arm snaked around her waist. The kiss started out soft and slow but, soon Aang deepened the kiss by pulling her body closer to his. After a few moments the need for air became unbearable so they pulled away.

"I love you" Aang said as he looked into Katara's eyes.

"I love you too" Katara said with a smile.

"FINALLY!" Two voices said from the doorway. Katara and Aang whipped their heads around to see both Sokka and Toph standing side by side in the doorway.

"Um…how long have you two been standing there?" Katara asked with her face flushed.

"Oh we came in when the two of you started making out" Toph said causing the couple to blush as she walked more into the room and up to the bed with Sokka following behind her.

"Yeah I'm happy for the two of you but, please try not to do all that lovey-dovey stuff around me anymore" Sokka said as he stood beside the bed next to Aang.

"We'll try our best Sokka" Aang said as he looked at Sokka then to Katara.

"So buddy how are you feeling?" Sokka asked.

"Well I'm feeling great now" Aang replied back as he smiled at Katara causing her to blush even more.

"I think he was talking about your arm Aang" Katara said.

"Oh, yeah it's a little sore but, I'm doing okay."

"Good because since you're awake you can go home" Sokka said.

"And Katara will also be able to stop moping around all the time" Toph added with a smirk.

"Shut up Toph" Katara said as she looked at the girl with a stern look.

"Okay, so when can I leave?" Aang asked as he looked towards Sokka.

"You're Uncle has already signed all the paper work so if your ready to go then I can drive you" Sokka replied back.

"Well that's nice of you Sokka even though you know the both of the are going to be flirting in the back seat the whole way since their together now" Toph said as she gestured to Aang and Katara.

Sokka put up a finger as if he was about to protest but, sighed and looked down in defeat.

"Why don't we just get out of here before the two of you start fighting" Katara said.

"Okay" they all replied in unison.

Soon Aang was up and dressed and they were soon headed out the door. They got in the car and Sokka pulled out of the hospital parking lot and started down the road. As Aang looked down at his hand and saw his fingers intertwined with Katara's he sighed in content.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Well that took me forever! This is the longest one-shot I've wrote so far but, it was worth it. I hope you all who read it got the point I was trying to get across. As the title says you really never should judge a book by it's cover, it's about what's inside not what you look like on the outside.**


End file.
